An optical module including a circuit board, a photoelectric conversion portion which is mounted on the circuit board and is connected to an optical fiber of an optical cable, and a metal housing for receiving the circuit board has been known. The optical module converts an electrical signal to an optical signal by the photoelectric conversion portion, and transmits a signal by the optical signal.
The optical cable used in this optical module has been known to be a metallic pipe type optical cable in which an outer periphery of an optical fiber having a single core or multiple cores is covered with a metallic pipe, a tensile member for increasing a tensile strength is added on an outer periphery of the metallic pipe, and the outer periphery of the metallic pipe is covered with an outer sheath (for example, reference Japanese Patent No. 3988655).
The metallic pipe and the tensile member of the optical module are exposed to the outside by removing the outer sheath of an end of the optical cable. Two cylindrical metallic sleeves are inserted onto an outer periphery of the exposed metallic pipe and the exposed tension member. Further, a first metallic sleeve at an end side of the optical cable is crimped, and the tension member is then fold. Thereafter, a distal end of the fold tension member is inserted into the second metallic sleeve, which is previously inserted, to crimp the second metallic sleeve, so that the tension member is fixed on an outer periphery of the metallic pipe.